


they will walk behind the ploughshare

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, White Trash Wedding - Dixie Chicks (Song)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, married for tax benefits and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Getting married to Luke Skywalker turns out to be a little bit complicated, in all the ways no one would have expected.





	they will walk behind the ploughshare

**Author's Note:**

> I was revisiting an album from my teens, _Home_, and with the matter of how women are so often condemned specifically for matters pertaining to sex in my mind, I couldn't help reinterpreting a song...

Mara Jade did, in fact, pause to think about what she was doing and whether marriage made sense here, but the ruminations revealed nothing new, and the delay probably bugged Luke, who was presently _not_ being assisted with the groceries, all five kids at their school lessons.

"I think we should get married," she announced without preamble. 

"Wait, _what_?" Luke asked, gawping and allowing an apple to roll out of the sack and along the kitchen counter. 

"Well, not so that I can devote myself to being a mother--which isn't what you want, anyway, but c'mon, if one of us gets injured or something, wouldn't it be better to have a legal status? And there's tax benefits."

"There are tax benefits..." Luke repeated vaguely. Love the man (albeit not in a romantic sense) as she did, Luke Skywalker was very, very bad at dealing with anything related to bureaucracy. He was apparently slightly better at sussing out how very complicated mechanisms went together than she, he was actually quite emotionally intelligent, and he was even great with kids, but tax forms, applications and the like made his patience and intelligence go out the window, confusion and petulance taking their place. It might even have been why he didn't end up as an imperial pilot, years ago, though seeing as farmboys who actually returned to Tatooine whole and hale from the Navy were extremely rare, it was probably better this way.

"Yeah, I know Leia--and Han are usually pretty good for helping you with stuff, but this means I could more freely visit you if you're hospitalized, and you won't get so much stigma over being a single father, despite the fact they're adopted."

"Oh. Okay," Luke accepted brightly. "D'you want some lunch? Only if you do you might not get any of the hot crisps--they go very fast."

* * *

There was the bizarre problem, then, that Luke was more interested than her in having some semblance of a traditional wedding, and while outfits probably wouldn't be a problem when neither went in for ostentation, a conjunction of problems had cropped up with her fiance's financial situation.

Namely, his ineptitude with paperwork and bureaucracy had made his savings currently inaccessible, while the bank tried to determine not only whether he was really Luke Skywalker, but whether the real Luke had opened the account in the first place, and authorized himself to initiate transactions. 

"27.16" the display flashed his card balance angrily.

"I get paid two days from now. Er, that is to say, I am allocated an allowance from the orphan care account."

"Luke," she pointed out with waning patience, "You've the one who wants the ceremony, but none of the rings here fit your budget.

"Oh. Uh. Maybe we should go ahead and look at dresses, then."

Superstitions aside, it was nice having Luke there to give additional thoughts on the dresses, but all the fluffy white skirts made her reflection look more doll-like than human, and she wasn't enthused about wearing white, either, not when they'd met with her on a mission to, indeed, _assassinate_ him. 

"Why should I be wearing white, anyway? Kriff, I'm a former Emperor's Hand, and you like wearing black."

Luke did not linger by the rack and try to formulate a justification for the traditional form of dress, but he did say "Well, just look and make sure there's not one you want..."

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued <strike>although probably all will come to reside in the same chapter.</strike>


End file.
